Kinderrechtskonvention
Das Übereinkommen über die Rechte des Kindes, kurz UN-Kinderrechtskonvention, wurde am 20. November 1989 von der UN-Generalversammlung angenommen und trat am 20. September 1990, dreißig Tage nach der 20. Ratifizierung durch ein Mitgliedsland in Kraft. Beim Weltkindergipfel im selben Jahr verpflichteten sich die Regierungsvertreter aus der ganzen Welt zur Anerkennung der Konvention. Akzeptanz Die Kinderrechtskonvention hat die größte Akzeptanz aller UN-Konventionen. Mit Ausnahme von zwei Staaten (USA und Somalia) haben weltweit alle Länder dieser Erde die Kinderrechtskonvention ratifiziert (193 mit Stand 5. Dezember 2008Convention on the Rights of the Child bei der UN Treaty Collection). In den USA gab es bis 2004 die Todesstrafe auch für Kinder, was im Widerspruch zur Konvention steht. 2005 entschied der US Supreme Court, dass die Todesstrafe für Kinder verfassungswidrig ist. Allerdings bedeutet die Tatsache der Ratifizierung nicht, dass es in den unterzeichnenden Staaten nicht noch immer massive Verletzungen der Kinderrechte gibt. :Zur Nicht-Ratifizierung durch die USA siehe auch: Kindheit und Jugend in den Vereinigten Staaten Weltweite Standards Die Konvention (Übereinkunft) definiert Kinder als Menschen, die das 18. Lebensjahr noch nicht abgeschlossen haben. Dabei geht die Kinderrechtskonvention nicht genauer darauf ein, ab wann sie für das einzelne Individuum Geltung bekommt: Sei dies ab der Geburt, erst später oder schon vorher. Sie legt wesentliche Standards zum Schutz der Kinder weltweit fest und stellt die Wichtigkeit von deren Wert und Wohlbefinden heraus. Die vier elementaren Grundsätze, auf denen die Konvention beruht, beinhalten das Überleben und die Entwicklung, die Nichtdiskriminierung, die Wahrung der Interessen der Kinder sowie deren Beteiligung. Zehn Grundrechte Im Originaltext braucht es dazu 54 Artikel in sehr komplizierter und sicher nicht kindergerechter Sprache.Text der Kinderrechtskonvention Art. 1-54 Die UNICEF, die Kinderrechtsorganisation der UNO, fasst den 20 Seiten langen Text in zehn Grundrechten zusammen (Vorsicht: Die Nummerierung entspricht nicht jener der Artikel!): # das Recht auf Gleichbehandlung und Schutz vor Diskriminierung unabhängig von Religion, Herkunft und Geschlecht; # das Recht auf einen Namen und eine Staatszugehörigkeit; # das Recht auf Gesundheit; # das Recht auf Bildung und Ausbildung; # das Recht auf Freizeit, Spiel und Erholung; # das Recht, sich zu informieren, sich mitzuteilen, gehört zu werden und sich zu versammeln; # das Recht auf eine Privatsphäre und eine gewaltfreie Erziehung im Sinne der Gleichberechtigung und des Friedens; # das Recht auf sofortige Hilfe in Katastrophen und Notlagen und auf Schutz vor Grausamkeit, Vernachlässigung, Ausnutzung und Verfolgung; # das Recht auf eine Familie, elterliche Fürsorge und ein sicheres Zuhause; # das Recht auf Betreuung bei Behinderung. In der Praxis heißt das, die Kinder haben das Recht in einer sicheren Umgebung ohne Diskriminierung zu leben. Sie haben das Recht auf Zugang zu sauberem Wasser, Nahrung, medizinischer Versorgung, Ausbildung und auf Mitsprache bei Entscheidungen, die ihr Wohlergehen betreffen. Zusatzprotokolle In zwei ZusatzprotokollenResolution der Generalversammlung: Fakultativprotokolle zu dem Übereinkommen über die Rechte des Kindes, betreffend die Beteiligung von Kindern an bewaffneten Konflikten und betreffend Kinderhandel, Kinderprostitution und Kinderpornografie. Hrsg: Kindersoldaten)Office of the Special Representative of the Secretary-General for Children and Armed Conflict: http://www.un.org/children/conflict/keydocuments/german/crcoptionalproto19.html sowie Kinderhandel, Kinderprostitution und KinderpornografieOffice of the Special Representative of the Secretary-General for Children and Armed Conflict: http://www.un.org/children/conflict/keydocuments/german/crcoptionalproto20.html geächtet. Weitere Bestimmungen In den Artikeln 11 bis 54 werden folgende weitere Rechte geregelt: * Artikel 11 – Rechtswidrige Verbringung von Kindern ins Ausland * Artikel 12 – Berücksichtigung des Kindeswillens * Artikel 13 – Meinungs- und Informationsfreiheit * Artikel 14 – Gedanken-, Gewissens- und Religionsfreiheit * Artikel 15 – Vereinigungs- und Versammlungsfreiheit * Artikel 16 – Schutz der Privatsphäre und Ehre * Artikel 17 – Zugang zu den Medien, Kinder- und Jugendschutz * Artikel 18 – Verantwortung für das Kindeswohl * Artikel 19 – Schutz vor Gewaltanwendung, Misshandlung, Verwahrlosung * Artikel 20 – Von der Familie getrennt lebende Kinder; Pflegefamilie; Adoption * Artikel 21 – Adoption * Artikel 22 – Flüchtlingskinder * Artikel 23 – Förderung behinderter Kinder * Artikel 24 – Gesundheitsvorsorge * Artikel 25 – Unterbringung * Artikel 26 – Soziale Sicherheit * Artikel 27 – Angemessene Lebensbedingungen; Unterhalt * Artikel 28 – Recht auf Bildung; Schule; Berufsausbildung * Artikel 29 – Bildungsziele; Bildungseinrichtungen * Artikel 30 – Minderheitenschutz * Artikel 31 – Beteiligung an Freizeit, kulturellem und künstlerischem Leben, staatliche Förderung * Artikel 32 – Schutz vor wirtschaftlicher Ausbeutung * Artikel 33 – Schutz vor Suchtstoffen * Artikel 34 – Schutz vor sexuellem Mißbrauch * Artikel 35 – Maßnahmen gegen Entführung und Kinderhandel * Artikel 36 – Schutz vor sonstiger Ausbeutung * Artikel 37 – Verbot der Folter, der Todesstrafe, lebenslanger Freiheitsstrafe, Rechtsbeistandschaft * Artikel 38 – Schutz bei bewaffneten Konflikten; Einziehung zu den Streitkräften * Artikel 39 – Genesung und Wiedereingliederung geschädigter Kinder * Artikel 40 – Behandlung des Kindes in Strafrecht und Strafverfahren * Artikel 41 – Weitergehende inländische Bestimmungen * Artikel 42 - Verpflichtung zur Bekanntmachung * Artikel 43 - Einsetzung eines Ausschusses für die Rechte des Kindes * Artikel 44 - Berichtspflicht Die Artikel 45 bis 54 betreffen nur die Vereinten Nationen: * Artikel 45 - Mitwirkung anderer Organe der Vereinten Nationen * Artikel 46 - Unterzeichnung der Konvention * Artikel 47 - Ratifikation der Konvention * Artikel 48 - Beitritt zur Konvention * Artikel 49 - Inkrafttreten * Artikel 50 - Änderung * Artikel 51 - Vorbehalte * Artikel 52 - Kündigung der Konvention * Artikel 53 - Verwahrung * Artikel 54 - Urschrift, verbindlicher Wortlaut Überwachung der Konvention Die Einhaltung der Bestimmungen der Konvention überwacht das zuständige UN-Vertragsorgan, der Ausschuss für die Rechte des Kindes, der periodisch die Berichte der Unterzeichnerstaaten entgegennimmt und auswertet. National Coalition: In der National Coalition für die Umsetzung der UN-Kinderrechtskonvention (UN-KRK) haben sich derzeit in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland rund 100 bundesweit tätige Organisationen und Initiativen aus verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen Bereichen zusammengeschlossen mit dem Ziel, die UN-Kinderrechtskonvention in Deutschland bekannt zu machen, ihre Umsetzung zu kontrollieren und voranzubringen. Sie erstellt zu den periodischen Staatenberichten jeweils ergänzende Bericht, auch Schattenberichte genannt, in denen sie sich kritisch mit den Staatenberichten auseinandersetzt. Umsetzung Ein Nationaler Aktionsplan für ein kindergerechtes Deutschland 2005 - 2010 dient der Bundesrepublik zur Umsetzung der Kinderrechtskonvention. Er ist eine Initiative der Bundesregierung, die aus dem Abschlussdokument "Eine kindgerechte Welt" der Vereinten Nationen, 2002 in New York, hervorgegangen ist. Basis dieses Aktionsplans ist dem entsprechend die UN- Konvention über die Rechte des Kindes. Das Grundanliegen des deutschen NAP ist die Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen von Kindern sowie ihrer Rechte. Hierzu wurde er in sechs Themenfelder unterteilt: * Chancengerechtigkeit durch Bildung * Aufwachsen ohne Gewalt * Förderung eines gesunden Lebens und gesunder Umweltbedingungen * Beteiligung von Kindern und Jugendlichen * Entwicklung eines angemessenen Lebensstandards für alle Kinder * Internationale Verpflichtungen Deutsche Vorbehalte: Ausländerrecht vor Kinderrechtskonvention Trotz Protesten hat die Bundesregierung die UN-Kinderrechtskonvention bislang nur unter ausländerrechtlichen Vorbehalten unterschrieben, nach denen das deutsche Ausländerrecht Vorrang vor den Verpflichtungen der Konvention hat. Neben Österreich verhängt Deutschland als einziges weiteres Land in Europa Abschiebehaft gegen Kinder und Jugendliche. Allein in Hamburg befanden sich 2003 etwa 125 Minderjährige länger als drei Monate in Abschiebungshaft. Internationaler Tag der Kinderrechte Seit 1989 gilt der 20. November als Internationaler Tag der Kinderrechte oder Weltkindertag. Der Tag wird vielfach zum Anlass genommen, Rechte von Kindern in aller Welt zu thematisieren. Deutschland entschied sich hingegen für den 20. September als (deutschen) Kindertag. Siehe auch * National Action Plan for Children * Nationaler Aktionsplan für ein kindergerechtes Deutschland * National Coalition Literatur * Das Übereinkommen über die Rechte der Kinder. Die UN-Kinderrechtskonvention im Wortlaut. Pass-Weingartz Dorothea, 1992 ISBN 3-929386-01-1 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Übereinkommen über die Rechte des Kindes (pdf) – UN-Kinderrechtskonvention im Wortlaut mit Materialien (92 kB) * National Coalition für die Umsetzung der UN-Kinderrechtskonvention in Deutschland * Status der Ratifizierung (englisch) * Die Umsetzung der Konvention in nationalen Aktionsplänen der jeweiligen Länder in pdf-Form (englisch) * Kinderrechte für Kinder (Österreich) * Kinderlobby Schweiz * Kinder -und Jugendanwaltschaften Österreichs * Kinderrechte ins Grundgesetz (Deutschland) * Beteiligungsseite für Kindergruppen Kategorie:Kinderrechte